


Una lluvia de dulces y pequeñas notas

by Elypsien



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, LITERALLY, M/M, Secret Admirer, So is Gabriel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jesse is dumb
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elypsien/pseuds/Elypsien
Summary: A Gabriel le gustaba pensar que tenía todo perfectamente ordenado y que sabia todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, especialmente en su oficina. Pero eso cambia cuando se encuentra uno de sus caramelos favoritos en su escritorio, que específicamente no había dejado ahí. Pero eso no fue lo ultimo, siguen llegando pequeños regalos y notas de vez en cuando. Curiosamente cuando más estresado estaba y realmente le alegraba el día.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Kudos: 2





	Una lluvia de dulces y pequeñas notas

A Gabriel le gustaba pensar que era un hombre organizado, no tanto como el obsesivo compulsivo de Morrison, pero sabía dónde dejaba las cosas y sabía dónde buscar cuando ocupaba algo. Sabía lo que pasaba y lo podía controlar.  
Por eso se extraño cuando entró a su oficina y encontró una cocada en un lindo envoltorio, colocada perfectamente enfrente del monitor de su computadora.

Bien, no era inusual que el dejara comida en su oficina, normalmente tenía tazas de café en su escritorio y de vez en cuando comía un almuerzo rápido en la oficina, cuando no tenía tiempo de ir al comedor. Y claro, era un hombre que le gustaban los dulces, así que siempre tenía uno que otro dulce escondido en su escritorio o su suéter. 

Pero por eso mismo, siempre estaban escondidos y la cocada estaba colocada perfectamente, demasiado como para que él simplemente la hubiera dejado ahí. Además, estaba seguro de que justo se le habían acabado hacía tres días. 

Revisó su oficina para ver si había algo más fuera de lo normal, pero no, todo estaba normal excepto por esa pequeña cocada. La persona que hubiera dejado eso allí fue muy cuidadosa. Aunque habían un limitado número de personas que podían entrar a su oficina... Eso era algo sospechoso. 

Quizá había sido Jack, que la había dejado allí para fastidiarlo. Adoraba a su mejor amigo pero podía ser realmente molesto a veces. O quizá realmente la había dejado por ahí y se había olvidado.  
No le dio mucha más importancia sobre el origen de la cocada, pues rápidamente se la comió y le había caído de maravilla. Un pequeño y delicioso dulce para alegrar la estresante tarde que había tenido.

La segunda vez que esto pasó tampoco le dio mucha importancia. De nuevo entraba en su oficina y de nuevo había un dulce colocado perfectamente en su escritorio, habían dos tapitas de chocolate, colocadas sobre un pequeño papel rojo decorado. Ahora si estaba comenzando a sospechar.  
Él perfectamente podía haber dejado un dulce por ahí, pero no andaba dejando papelitos botados. Ni siquiera tenía papel decorado en su oficina! 

Pero en esos momentos tampoco le dio mucha mente en el asunto, acababa de llegar de una misión y esos dulces le sentaron de maravilla. Era como si supieran que estaba cansado y estresado, y aparecieron en el momento adecuado. 

Pero cuando levantó las tapitas, vio que había una pequeña carita felíz en el papel rojo. Definitivamente eso no lo había dejado él ahí, él no andaba dibujandole cosas a los papeles. Ahora si estaba casi seguro que había sido Jack para fastidiarlo, le reclamaria más tarde.

Aunque si eso era una broma, pues le había salido mal. Pues disfrutó mucho los pequeños chocolates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Jack eres un pésimo bromista

\- ¿De qué hablas? 

Era un día pacífico en la base, lo que era algo raro, así que todos los agentes estaban aprovechando la paz y se estaban relajando.  
La mayoría de los agentes se encontraban en la sala común o sala de recreación, incluso Genji, que se encontraba jugando un juego de cartas con Jesse. Que le iba ganando al vaquero por mucho.

\- De los chocolates que dejaste en mi oficina, ¿Quién rayos deja chocolates como broma?

\- Yo no te dejé nada, pero sí sería una pésima broma. ¿Ana quizá?

\- Tal vez, más tarde le preguntaré.

\- Además, yo te quitó los dulces, no te los dejo -Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa algo burlona mientras sostenía un pequeño dulce en sus manos-

\- ¡¿Tú fuiste el que me lo quitó?! Jack, ese es el último!

\- Qué lástima -Dijo riendo ligeramente mientras echaba el dulce en su boca-

\- Jack... Eso es de Tamarindo con chile 

Apenas el moreno dijo eso, el rubio sintió el ácido y el picante al mismo tiempo y tuvo que escupir rápidamente el confite. Claro, esto causando grandes risas por parte del pelinegro. 

\- Eso te pasa por comerte mis dulces favoritos.

Se hizo una pequeña conmoción por las risas y rápidamente otros agentes se unieron también, Ana y Reinhartd por ejemplo.  
Los que no se unieron fueron Genji y Jesse, que salieron de la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta, lo que fue muy conveniente para ellos... o al menos para Jesse.

Se le habían iluminado los ojos cuando oyó 'dulces favoritos'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Muy bien, el asunto de los dulces lo estaba comenzando a asustar. 

Al principio sólo fueron pequeños dulces, que disfrutó muchísimo y admitía que era adorable. Pero todo fue escalando, desde sólo pequeños dulces hasta dulces acompañados de papeles decorados o envueltos en bolsitas muy bonitas. 

Pero ahora se había encontrado con algo... más.

En su escritorio había un pequeño frasco, muy bien decorado por cierto, con dulces de Tamarindo adentro. Y una nota. UNA NOTA.

Había hablado con Ana y esto se parecía mucho a la teoría que le había dicho

'- ¿Aparecen dulces en tu escritorio?

\- Sí, es muy extraño. En un principio pensé que los dejé yo ahí y no me había dado cuenta, pero luego comenzaron a aparecer pequeños papeles o venían en envoltorios super decorados. Luego pensé que era Jack o tú jugandome una broma...

\- Yo no bromeó Gabriel, yo hago maldades.

\- Exacto. Eso no era de tu estilo, así que lo descarte. Pero ahora no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde vienen.

\- Hmm... ¿No has pensado que podrías tener un admirador secreto?

\- ¿Un admirador secreto? ¿Es en serio?

\- ¿Porqué no? Se que muchas personas te encuentran atractivo. E intimidante. Seguramente por eso optaron por los mensajes anónimos. 

\- Aún no me ha llegado ningún mensaje...

\- Pero no tardará, por lo que me dices esto va progresando y no va a tardar en dulces notas de amor. Va a pasar pronto, te lo aseguro.'

Maldita mujer sabía, todo había pasado exactamente como había dicho.

Respiró profundamente y luego se sentó en su silla, preparado mentalmente para revisar el frasco y la nota.

El papel era muy simple, con pequeñas flores dibujadas en las esquinas. Abrió la nota y leyó el adorable mensaje:

Escuché que los dulces de Tamarindo son tus favoritos y que se te habían acabado. Espero que no te moleste y que los disfrutes mucho.  
Espero que tengas un lindo día :)

\- Atte: Alguien que te quiere y te admira muchísimo.

Bien, definitivamente tenía un admirador secreto y este se estaba volviendo cada vez más directo. Aunque debía admitir que la nota fue muy tierna, en especial la parte donde le deseaba un lindo día. Era algo simple pero que lo alegraba mucho y ya prácticamente nadie lo hacía. Excepto Jesse, el chico siempre le deseaba un buen día casi que todos los días. Adoraba eso.

Bien, ahora era tiempo de ver el frasco.

Estaba muy lindo, decorado con mucho cariño y había envoltorios de dos colores, supuso que eran dulces y picantes. Vaya, la persona misteriosa se había esforzado.

Primero pensó 'Qué lindo, alguien se tomó el tiempo de comprar de ambos tipos', pero al tomar uno y comerlo, se dio cuenta de algo mucho mejor.

\- Son caseros... Persona misteriosa te amo...

Había comido suficientes dulces como para notar los de fábrica a los caseros y siempre sabían mucho mejor los caseros. Y esos estaban deliciosos, con el dulzor perfecto y todo.

Pero ahora no entendía, ¿Realmente le gustaba tanto a alguien como para que se esforzara tanto?  
Y es que no se le venía nadie a la mente, bueno, sólo una persona, pero eso sólo era su corazón hablando.

Desde hace un tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que veía a Jesse con otros ojos, estaba interesado de forma romántica en el vaquero, pero dudaba que fuera correspondido.

Él era amargado, con un sentido del humor... algo peculiar, con poca paciencia, en fin, no era lo más atractivo del mundo. No entendía cómo alguien podía estar atraído por él y sabía que era casi imposible que fuera Jesse.

Y Jesse definitivamente si era alguien que atraía mucho a las personas; era carismático y muy simpático, adoraba las largas conversaciones que solían tener. Además, Jesse era muy atractivo físicamente, había visto cómo muchas personas intentaban coquetear con él. Jesse tenía mucho de donde escoger y seguramente no lo escogería a él. 

En fin, era mejor no pensar en eso, se amargaria el resto del día.  
Mejor seguiría disfrutando los maravillosos dulces de Tamarindo caseros y fingiría que realmente había sido Jesse quien los había hecho.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Tengo un admirador secreto...

Jack y Gabriel se encontraban en la oficina del primero, discutiendo sobre algunos documentos y reuniones cercanas, pero se estaba aburriendo y entonces le pareció adecuado sacar el tema ahora.

Lo que no le gustó fue como se le iluminó la cara al rubio al oír eso.

\- ¿Por eso eran los dulces? Qué tierno! 

\- Sí... últimamente me ha dejado algunas notas...

\- Dame, quiero leer.

Sin muchas ganas le pasó uno de los pequeños papeles al rubio y se encogió un poco en su asiento al ver que la sonrisa del contrario se hizo aún más grande.

\- Dios, me siento otra vez en la secundaria! ¿Y? ¿Ya le fuiste a dar las gracias? ¿Ya lo besaste? -Dijo con una cara ligeramente sugestiva y una sonrisa traviesa- 

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo le voy a dar las gracias si ni siquiera se quién es?

\- ¿Es en serio?

Ahí toda la felicidad se fue del rostro del rubio y fue reemplazada por decepción. Mucha decepción y algo de enojo. Dirigidas hacía él.

\- Dime que estas bromeando... ¿En serio no tienes ni la menor idea de quién es?

\- No...

\- Gabriel, te quiero pero eres un idiota. -Suspiró pesadamente y se sostuvo el puente de la nariz. Iba a perder la paciencia con su mejor amigo- Bien, te voy a ayudar.

\- ¿Tú sabes quién es?

\- Sí, pero no te voy a decir por ser tan... ingenuo. Pero te voy a dar una pista. ¿Dijiste que los dulces de Tamarindo eran caseros?

\- Sí... ¿Y?

\- ¿Has escuchado del día blanco y San Valentín en la cultura japonesa? Primero las mujeres le dan dulces a los hombres y en el día blanco al revés. Pero tiene más significado si los dulces son hechos a mano. Y las notas siempre te desean un buen día, entonces...

\- ¿Dice que fue Genji?

\- No Gabriel, por Dios... -Puso una mano en su rostro de la desesperación que le estaba causando el moreno- Ve y pregúntale a Genji, yo ya no puedo contigo.

\- ¿Y los papeles de la reunión?

\- Yo me encargo, ya vete.

Bien, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar eso con Genji pero no rechazaría una invitación lejos del papeleo. Era hora de terminar el misterio del admirador secreto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- ¿Me llamó señor?

\- Sí, siéntate Genji.

Por fin había decidido seguir la pista de Morrison y decidió hablar con el ninja, por eso lo había llamado a su oficina.

\- Bien, de lo que te voy a hablar es algo... personal, así que te pido completa discreción. Nadie se puede enterar sobre lo que vamos a hablar.

\- Como usted diga comandante.

\- Bien. ¿Sabes algo sobre esto? -Dijo serio poniendo el frasco de los dulces de Tamarindo y la primera nota en su escritorio-

\- Sí -Respondió el cyborg serio y sin darle mucha importancia al asunto-

Eso lo descolocó un poco, no se esperaba tanta honestidad ni esa respuesta. Pero al menos fue algo positivo.

\- ¿Qué relación tienes tu con esto? 

\- Yo las dejé ahí.

Eso no se lo esperaba, en lo absoluto.

\- Eh... yo...

\- No lo malinterprete, yo sólo soy el mensajero.

Eso tenía mucho más sentido.

\- Por eso nunca noto nada en mi oficina, eres realmente cauteloso niño.

\- Gracias comandante.

\- ¿Pero si tuviste que ver con los dulces caseros?

\- Sí, yo le di la idea.

\- ¿Entonces sabes quién es?

\- ¿Usted no?

Al ver el rostro del moreno, Genji tuvo exactamente la misma reacción que Jack. Decepción y algo de enojo, por todo su rostro. Y eso era decir mucho contando que sólo se le veía la mitad del rostro.

\- De verdad son tal para cuál... -susurró molesto, aún con las manos en su rostro- 

\- ¿Porqué todos tienen esa reacción? ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?

\- Señor, no se ofenda, pero usted es muy inteligente para unas cosas y para otras no.

\- ¿Ahora que hice?

\- ¿Realmente no sabe quien le mandó todo eso?

\- Si lo supiera no estarías aquí.

\- A ver... -Suspiró pesadamente y luego miró a Gabriel con determinación y aún un poco de enojo- Unamos piezas, ¿Quiénes tienen acceso a su oficina?

\- Jack, Ana, Jesse, Gerard, Mercy y tú.

\- Bien. Entonces, ¿Quién de esas personas me pudo mandar a mi a dejar todo eso?

\- Eh...

\- Por Kami... -Suspiró pesadamente de nuevo y comenzó a frotarse la frente con sus dedos- ¿Quién de esas personas es más cercana a mi? Lo suficiente como para que yo decidiera hacer esto 

\- ¿Mercy? 

\- Comandante! Estamos hablando de un admirador secreto y Mercy sale con Moira 

\- ¿Lo hace?

\- Sí, pero sea discreto. Prefieren ser reservadas al respecto 

\- Tengo que enviarles mis felicitaciones.

\- Después, tenemos un tema más importante primero. 

\- No entiendo! Dices que fue una de esas personas, pero Gerard y Ana están casados, se que Jack no es y Jesse y tu pues...

\- ¿Jesse y yo qué? 

\- ¿No están saliendo?

En esos momentos el ninja quería estampar su cabeza contra el escritorio de su jefe. Lo cuál hizo. Eso sorprendió un poco a Gabriel.

\- Esto es como cuando pensaron que salía con Angela...

\- Oh sí, recuerdo eso. Hasta yo lo pensé por un momento 

\- Uno, Angela es como mi hermana o mi mamá. Dos, soy gay.

\- Entonces...

\- No! No salgo con Jesse! Es mi mejor amigo y como el hermano que nunca tuve. Y tampoco es mi tipo.

\- Pero tu ya tienes un...

\- El hermano que nunca tuve. Punto. -Dijo esto levantando su rostro del escritorio para mirar con algo de odio a su comandante. Eso aún era un tema delicado-

\- Entonces todo esto... ¿Fue Jesse?

\- Y se hizo la luz! -Dijo desesperado, con un suspiro y levantándose de la silla-

\- Espera, ¿Él hizo los dulces de Tamarindo caseros?

\- Sí. Y espero que los hayas apreciado, porque le costaron mucho hacerlos.

\- Vaya... no tenía ni idea, soy un tonto.

\- Usted lo dijo, no yo. -El cyborg levantó sus manos y se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo y continuando con su día.-

Algo le decía que Genji llevaba tiempo con ganas de decirle eso, pero se lo había ganado. De verdad había sido muy ingenuo.  
Ahora tenía que hacer algo increíble y arreglar eso. Tenía que hacer una llamada y comprar algunas cosas.

\- Jack -Dijo a través de su teléfono- ¿Aún vas a ir a la ciudad más tarde?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Jesse le gustaba pensar que era una persona eficiente, hacía su trabajo bien y normalmente lo hacía muy rápido, estaba orgulloso de eso.  
Y habían pocos momentos de donde salía realmente cansado de algún entrenamiento o misión.

Pero hoy era un día de esos.

Fue una misión muy larga y estaba muy cansado, sólo quería dormir como una semana. Pero antes debía hacer algo, incluso si estaba muy cansado. Ya Genji no era su mensajero así que no le quedaba de otra.

Primero fue y dejó un pequeño chocolate relleno en el escritorio de Gabriel, junto con la usual pequeña nota. Había visto lo mucho que le gustaban a su jefe y estar cansado unos minutos más valía las sonrisas del moreno. Desde que lo había visto supo que era un hombre excepcional y entre más lo fue conociendo, más se dio cuenta de lo cierto que era eso. 

También se fue enamorando rápidamente del mayor. Adoraba el carácter serio pero divertido y agradable con los que eran sus amigos, era muy protector y se esforzaba en todo lo que hacía. Definitivamente lo tenía en un pedestal.

Pero por eso había recurrido a las notas y dulces secretos, no creía que alguien tan grandioso como Gabriel se fuera a fijar en un niño como él.  
Pero al menos lo podía hacer felíz de esa manera y eso era suficiente para él.

Bien, ahora con el dulce en su lugar, podía dormir todo el resto de la semana.

Pero al llegar a su cuarto se llevó una sorpresa. Muy grande.

Abrió la puerta y vio que habían más cosas en su cuarto de las que recordaba.

Había globos, flores, dos ositos de peluche y dulces. Muchísimos dulces.

Tuvo que acercarse y tocar las cosas para asegurarse de que fueran reales.  
Los ositos en especial le gustaron, uno tenía un sombrero como el suyo!

Y justo cuando levantó el osito, notó el pequeño papel doblado. Lo tomó y casi se va de espaldas al leer la nota escrita allí.

\- 'Fui un tonto al no darme cuenta antes. Espero que esto compense un poco todo tu esfuerzo y el cariño que ponías en las notas y los dulces. Que por cierto, haces los mejores dulces de Tamarindo del mundo' 

\- ¿Te gustaron los regalos? No soy tan detallista y delicado como tú, pero intenté hacer un esfuerzo

Se mareo un poco de lo rápido que se dio la vuelta y no sabía si estar feliz o asustado de ver a Gabriel allí. 

\- ¿E-Esto es en serio?

\- Muy en serio. Realmente lamento haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta, pero como varias personas me dijeron, soy un tonto. 

Jesse sólo acató a tirarse encima del moreno y abrazarlo fuertemente. Todo esto aún parecía mentira, como si fuera un sueño que nunca quería que se acabara.

\- No eres un tonto, eres maravilloso.

\- Creo que eres el único que piensa eso -Dijo riendo suavemente y correspondiendo el abrazo con mucho cariño-

\- ¿Sospechaba desde hace mucho que era yo?

\- No, apenas si me di cuenta hace unos días. Pero siempre esperé que fueras tú.

\- ¿Lo esperaste? 

\- Sí, desde hace mucho tiempo que yo te veo diferente y mi corazón quería ver las cosas de cierta manera. Y mi deseo se hizo realidad. 

Eso casi no se lo podía creer, Gabriel Reyes gustaba de él. Estaba que se podía morir en esos momentos.

\- ¿Entonces... a-ahora...?

\- Ahora somos pareja, si no te molesta.

\- En lo absoluto -Dijo con una sonrisa extremadamente brillante-

\- Entonces somos pareja y espero hacerte muy felíz. 

Sonrió suavemente y se acercó para besar con cariño al vaquero, algo que ambos habían esperado por mucho tiempo. 

Jesse se había esforzado mucho con esos dulces y las notas, pero todo había válido la pena.

Y Gabriel se sentía un tonto por no haber hecho algo antes, pero ahora que oficialmente estaban juntos, iba a darle a Jesse todo el cariño y amor del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no es plagio, soy la misma autora (Wenby29). Solo estoy pasando mis fics a esta plataforma.
> 
> Also, no-sé-como-usar-AO3-jpg, así que perdonen si encuentran algún error.


End file.
